iPod Shuffle Challenge
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge is here! Ten short stories about Sonic and the gang, also includes a sneak peek into my next story! Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! Peace out! x


**IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE****  
****\- So this is weird, I didn't think I'd do this. Be prepared for OOC, weird endings, completely insane scenarios and all the other crazy crap you can imagine. The first thing that pops into my head is what I'll start babbling on about! Ten songs, ten stories. Let's do it. This should be fun.**

**1\. You Ruin Me – The Veronicas (No.1 right now, best song and music video!)  
**What did I ever do to you? I mean really, I've never been anything but sweet and caring and kind and… argh, what more do you want from me?! Rouge said I should just give up. Amy Rose doesn't give up! Cream says you secretly love me, God love her. She's such an optimist.  
I thought for a while there, maybe she was right. Until I was walking to your house to tell you how I felt straight out, no jokes or gimmicks or death hugs. Just a straight out 'I love you, Sonic.' That's when I saw her. I thought she disappeared ages ago. Princess Sally Acorn, returned to take my man away. I saw you kiss her before she walked away, probably returning home to make herself look even more perfect than she already did.  
Why did she have to come back?

**2\. Hungover – Ke$ha  
**Rouge threw a party last night, you know, just for fun. She's that kind of person. It was just the usual crew, her, me, Cream, Cosmo, Tails, Sonic, Knux, Shadow, Blaze and Silver. We all had maybe one too many drinks, except for Cream off course, thank God. This morning she informed me that Sonic walked straight up to me and kissed me. Before slapping me on the behind and dragging to the couch. She said we weren't there long and… well you can guess what we were doing… NOT THAT! Just making out. Then she told me the worst part.  
He and Blaze got together later on. Silver was horrified and fuming, I swear steam was coming out of his ears when Cream told him. You wanna know the worst part? I'm so mad at him it's not even funny, but I still love him. Why? He's such a jerk! Why would he do that! And Blaze is supposed to be my friend…

**3\. Good Girls Like Bad Boys (BuzzShakers Remix) – Jaydn Maria ft. Flo Rida  
**'Seriously though, Hun, what do you see in him?' Rouge asked as she relaxed on my lounge.  
'Mr. Sonic is really nice?' Cream pointed out.  
'He is handsome?' Cosmo added.  
'He's kinda a jerk to our Amy?' Rouge said and stared at the two girls**.  
**Don't get me wrong, I love these three girls like they're my own sisters but why do they cause me to be at war with myself? Cosmo and Cream were right, Sonic was handsome and sweet, not to mention brave and heroic and kind… did I mention handsome? Then again, Rouge was hitting the nail on the head too. While we had our moments from time to time, Sonic could be a real tool. There was really no need for him to run off and abandon me when I was simply striking up a conversation with him earlier today.  
'Forget about it girls.' I huffed as I took a sip of my tea.  
'No! He's a bad boy, babe. We all know you're a good girl, one of the best in the area. What-'  
'Mr. Sonic isn't a bad boy! If anything he's the opposite!' Cream cut Rouge off.  
'Cream, sweetie, different kind of bad boy.' Rouge sighed, trying her best to hold in the laughter.

**THIS IS REALLY HARD!**

**4\. Candyman – Christina Aguilera  
**It was a beautiful sunny day on the planet of Mobius when Rouge decided to take a trip into the city. It was her day off from the agency and usually she would spend it shopping or go out to lunch with Amy. Today she decided it was time to update her wardrobe. She went into shop after shop, going through clothes and shoes, accessories and make up trying to find all the right styles. After hours she found a few great outfits, one of which she decided to put on right away. A stunning short summer dress which was slimming and showed off, _all,_ her features… she put it with a gorgeous pair of white heels and topped it off with make-up.  
She turned heads, including a certain red echidna, that's for sure.

**5\. Hey Juliet – NLT  
**Let's be honest, EVERYONE knows how Amy feels about the infamous blue blur Sonic the Hedgehog. But has anyone ever bothered to ask him how he feels? We all kind of assume he just sees her as a friend, but maybe there is a hidden meaning behind those sideways stares and those lopsided smiles. Today, a certain two-tailed kitsune was fiddling on the X-Tornado while Sonic slept on the chair in the corner of the garage, nothing out of the ordinary. Usually he would snore or choke on his own spit, waking himself up. Not today, today he started sleep talking.  
'You're so cute, Amy Rose!' He whispered.  
'Huh?!' Tails exclaimed.  
'We should go out sometime. Catch a movie, or dinner, a kiss to sum things up?'  
Tails turned around to see Sonic asleep and a huge grin plastered across his muzzle…

**6\. Average Girl – Emily Osment  
**Maybe that's why he has never taken a second look at me? I mean, sure, it's not like every girl my age is much of a fighter or travels space to take on an intergalactic team of robots but… other than that, I'm not really anything special? Maybe that's what Sonic's looking for? A girl to take his breath away! Some that is going to surprise him every time she walks through the door. Someone who is going to make him fall in love all over again every time they meet.  
What do I have to do to be that girl? Maybe I need a new look. Or a new attitude? Maybe I need some advice, I could ask Rouge, she's good with guys. Except Knuckles, the one guy she's after… you didn't hear that from me! I think I'll ask her, it's better than nothing… I've gotta start somewhere.

**7\. Used To Love You – John Legend  
(first song he released after being discovered by Kanye West, look it up!)  
**'I've had it up to here with that bonehead!' Rouge exclaimed as she gestured to her eyes.  
She'd gotten to the point where even she was sick of flirting with Knuckles. It was either he really wasn't interested or he was too dumb to realise she was flirting. Cream, Cosmo and I were leaning towards the second one. Rouge had really told him off earlier today and he had no idea why, only proving our point. Tails called me, asking if I knew what he was ranting about and I told him I didn't know. As soon as I hung up, Rouge came barging through my door.  
Dare I say it but, it's times like these that I thank God Sonic and I have the relationship we do. He knows I'm flirting, he just doesn't know what to do, except run. He's an idiot, but at least he accepts my abuse. Knuckles has no idea what's happening.  
I can't wait to see this happen between Cosmo and Tails. Nah, they'll be perfect.

**8\. Love Runs Out – One Republic  
**Oh my, God. What's going on? First Amy and I went on a date, then there was a goodnight kiss which, thanks to me I'll admit, heated up quickly, now we're on the couch at ten o'clock watching a movie together. Holy crap, what's going on?! I swear it was just yesterday that she was beating me with that God forsaken hammer of hers?! Why are we watching Crazy, Stupid, Love anyways? Doesn't this movie have a lot of… oh.

Maybe inviting Sonic inside was a bad idea. He seems nervous, although I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too. I was way too confident on our date. Actually, that's a lie. I was acting confident, truth be told I was freaking out! Oh my, God, what now? Should I just wait until we fall asleep here? Maybe I should kiss him goodnight and fall asleep? What if he's expecting something?! Wasn't it just yesterday we were chasing/running away from each other?!

**Where in the hell did that come from? Meh, two to go!**

**9\. Little Bad Girl – David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz &amp; Ludacris  
**Tonight, something crazy is happening! We were so bored we decided to throw together an informal party sort of thing. Before we knew it, everyone we knew was at Rouge' place, dancing, singing and having a great time. You know it was fun when the four of us were on the table dancing together. Rouge, Cosmo, myself and even Cream were on Rouge's dining room table dancing away and having an amazing time to all our favourite party songs. I looked down to see the guys watching us, although that wasn't exactly what caught my eye… Sonic was watching me!  
Before I knew it, I slipped on something, falling off the table only to land in his arms.  
'Gotcha!'  
'Wow! Uh, thanks!' I stuttered.  
He put me down before wrapping his arms around my waist and dancing with me. Oh. My. God.

**10\. All About That Bass – Meghan Trainor (who doesn't love this song?)  
**'Alright, but this is the last one!' I said firmly.  
'Ok, ok. I promise!' Sonic begged before scoffing down another apple pie.  
Before I knew it, it was 4pm and Sonic had been at my house all day long, 'taste testing' all the pastries I was baking for Vanilla's meeting tomorrow. I originally asked him over to simply try a new one I baked, which of course he loved. Next thing I know I'm giving in to everything he wanted and then baking him more! He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, begging for more. Well, I guess they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?****

**Well, holy hell that took it out of me! That was hard! Certainly gets the brain going. Let me know what you thought, look up the songs because they're all great! I tried to vary what I was writing about but I don't really know how well I did! Give this a go! It's actually kind of fun!**

**Stay tuned for my next story! It's in the making now! SNEAK PEEK: Cream needs help and our favourite girls need to contain the green monsters on their backs!  
Peace out! x x**


End file.
